


Happy

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Milestones in Sam's life, to getting married, to the end of his life.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Happy

Sam was nervous putting on his tie. This is the night he was going to ask. Eileen was in their bedroom getting undressed to go to bed, but what she didn't know is that Sam was going to ask her for her hand in marriage.

He opened the small box. It was his mother's ring. Mary gave it to him before she died. She was going to give it to Dean, but she had a feeling to give it to Sam instead. Mothers, they all have that instinct. He smiled at the ring. He went to the room where Eileen was waiting.

"Do you Sam, take Eileen as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks.

"I do."

Both Sam and Eileen turn around to the applause. 

The realtor was showing the house to the newlyweds, telling them about the various bedrooms and backyard. It was nice, the location good, but it wasn't it. The next few houses were okay, but not it. The last house, Sam took Eileen aside and discussed about putting in an offer.

They were unpacking the boxes and decorating Bobby Singer's old home. It was foreclosed by the bank, but the couple put in in a offer which the bank accepted.

Sam was hugging Eileen as she held the pregnancy stick with tears in her eyes. Sam, he was going to be a dad. He already picked out a name. Boy or girl, he and Eileen both agreed on the name.

"C'mon push!" Sam knew Eileen couldn't hear him, but he couldn't help himself. 

''I see a head!" The nurse says.

Sam was holding little Dean Jr in his arms. He kisses his wife as he hands him to her to be breastfeed.

He drives DJ to his school. It was the first day of kindergarten, and his son was scared. Both Eileen and Sam assure DJ he will make tons of friends and be happy. Besides, he will be close by, his third grade class Sam taught was close by. 

"Dad! Toss me the ball!"

Sam throws the ball back to his son and looks back at his wife who was smiling proudly. 

Eileen and Sam was devastated when the doctor told them they couldn't have anymore children. Both wanted to fill their house full of kids. 

Sam was holding DJ as they watched Eileen's funeral. DJ was crying. Sam was trying to hold it together, but he needed to be strong for his son. Car accident. Sam prayed Eileen was in Heaven. 

Since DJ was out with his friends, Sam took the Impala for a drive. He went to a hole in the wall where Dean and Sam used to frequent wherever they visited Bobby. That is when he saw Jody. 

Jody, Donna, Claire, Patience, Alex, and their partners were at Jody's home for Christmas. DJ didn't want to come, he was spending Christmas on a school trip. That is where he was reacquainted with a old friend.

Sam was nervous about this. He hoped DJ accepted his new girlfriend. 

He apologized to Lori, and went to talk to his son. DJ cried that Sam was cheating on his mom and ran upstairs crying. Sam held DJ and tried to explain it's been a few years now, and told him that he'll always love his wife, but she was gone. DJ sniffled, and told his dad, he felt like his mom was being replaced.

"I loved your mother and I always will. Me dating will never take that away." He hugs DJ.

He and his new wife takes pictures and videos of DJ's prom pictures of him and his date. DJ was embarrassed when Sam asked for them pose by the staircase.

Sam teared up as his dropped his son off at Brown. DJ was going to study Law. He waved goodbye as Dean went under the doors of the "Welcome Students!" Banner.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Those vampires were relentless. DJ, he was a talented hunter.

Sam, now in his mid sixties was now retired. He didn't have to work or hunt anymore. He sat in Baby and took off his glasses. Tears ran down his face when he remembered his brother.

On his deathbed, he smiled at his son. DJ was now a grown man. He was sick with cancer and told DJ he wished he could see his grandchildren growing up. Dean just smiled at his dad.

"Dad. You can go now."

Sam woke up staring at Dean on the bridge by the Impala.

"Hey Sammy."

The brothers were now reunited.


End file.
